


{CURRENTLY REWRITING} But We're A Million Worlds Apart

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chatting & Messaging, Crutchie and York are twins, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Buttons, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Spot, Hotshot and Rafaela are foster sibs at one point, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crutchie, Nonbinary York, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hildy (Newsies), Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Trans Sarah Jacobs, Trans Smalls (Newsies), Trans Tommy Boy (Newsies), and would probably have a panic attack if anyone found out, but he's likes super stealth n stuff, hotshot doesn't have rhe happiest past whoops, im gonna try to slowburn this, only some of it is chatfic, smalls and finch are siblings, sniper and Snipeshooter are too, so many fucking ships this is a nightmare but here we go, trans hotshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: When you write something on you, your soulmate can see it too. Hotshot wants his life to be more stable, York wants to stop staying in the same place. Snitch and Itey are semi-oblivious. Race just wants to find his soulmate, even though they seem like they're a lot more organized and would probably dislike him. Jack has no idea where his soulmate is, and Spot has an idea where. It turns out a lot of them were in the same Discord or two, and are just scattered all over the place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Remy and I have no idea what I'm doing. Welcome to my writing??? My Tumblr is pineappapizza, please talk to me I'm lonely.

York woke up, put on their binder after much effort, and threw on a hoodie, before noticing the writing on their wrist in semi-neat handwriting. ‘Hi?’ Their face lit up, which wasn’t something that happened too much. They took a pen from their bag. ‘Hey?’ York stuffed the pen in their hoodie and finished getting ready. By the time they were out the door with their twin, a reply had appeared. ‘Fuck, you replied. I wasn’t expecting that. What time is it for you?’ York let another small smile slip out as they waited for the bus. They had never had anything appear on them, even though most people had by middle school with doodles or schedules. ‘7:00 AM. School.’ York got on the bus, and watched, waiting for a reply. They saw the letter slowly pen in, right below their reply. ‘4:00 AM. I’m gonna get on a plane’ York raised an eyebrow. Their soulmate was in California, at least by a guess. Was it their home and they were moving? Foster care or something else? ‘Cool! Where you headed?’ York felt a poke to their arm and turned to face Crutchie. “Yeah?” Crutchie rolled their eyes and smiled. “Your soulmate finally write something?” York nodded, actually grinning. “Shit, York, you gotta another reply!” Crutchie pointed at York’s wrist. ‘South Carolina, I’ve been in CA for almost a year and my parents are dragging me back home.’ When York looked back up from replying, Crutchie was writing on their arm too. York looked at what Crutchie was writing. “Crutchie, is your soulmate’s friend drawing dicks on their arm again?” “Yeah,” Crutchie replied as they scribbled them all out as best as possible. The two fell into a fit of laughter as they arrived at school, spending the whole day conversing with their soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatfic Key:  
> Cowboy kelly: Jack  
> Circus peanuts: Barney Peanuts  
> Smalls: smallssss  
> Not Mike: Ike  
> Slingshot: Finch  
> Pink Shirt: Skittery  
> Better Pink Shirt: Swifty  
> Best Pink Shirt: Bumlets  
> Shoes: Boots  
> Not Ike: Mike  
> Blink: Kid Blink  
> Squish: Mush  
> Red: Albert  
> Crutchieeeee: Crutchie  
> Minty Cryptid: York  
> Better Slingshot But Go Off: Hotshot  
> Shooting Sibling 1: Sniper  
> Shooting Sibling 2: Snipeshooter  
> Kath: Katherine  
> The Better Jacobs: Sarah  
> Mor: Les  
> Davey: Davey  
> Half a cup: Elmer  
> Buttons: Buttons  
> Glasses: Specs  
> WHY ARE YOU ROMEO: Romeo  
> Riff Raf: Rafaela  
> Yyyy: Joey  
> Hildyy: Hildy  
> Bean: Coffee Bean  
> Closest to hell: Spot  
> Sour Pickle: Henry  
> Horse Boy: Race  
> Snitch: Snitch  
> I: Itey  
> Joj: JoJo  
> Bill: Bill  
> Darcy: Darcy  
> Tommy: Tommy Boy

{Cowboy kelly is now online}  
{Time: 1 A.M. Eastern Time Zone}

Cowboy kelly: is anyone up?????  
Circus peanuts: yeah  
Smallssss: yup!  
Not Mike: yo  
Cowboy kelly: good because shit just happened  
Circus peanuts: jack, there are CHILDREN here  
Smallssss: bold of you to assume i care  
Slingshot: smalls why are you up  
Smallssss: finch why are *you* up  
Not Mike: @Cowboy.Kelly what happened  
Cowboy kelly: my soulmate wrote something for once  
Pink Shirt: well then  
Horse Boy: Now if only mine would  
Circus Peanuts: what time is it for you guys???  
Cowboy kelly: 1am  
Pink Shirt: 11pm  
Slingshot: same as jack @smallssss go to bed  
Smallssss: notifs woke me up!  
Cowboy kelly: whoops  
Slingshot: silence your phone, jfc

{Cowboy kelly is now offline}  
{Time: 1:12 A.M. Eastern Time Zone}


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad bab :(((((((((

Hotshot was dead tired. He wanted to go back to California, it was fun and it wasn’t nearly as humid as South Carolina. His soulmate was at least in the same time zone now though. He got up to get ready for school and wrote a ‘Good morning’ on his wrist. Last night, he had to wash off the ink from yesterday or he’d have run out of space from all the talking. Apparently, his soulmate was in 10th grade (Like him) and had a twin. He smiled. It wasn’t something he was used to, but it felt good. ‘Good morning!’ His soulmate seemed cheery, despite them telling him it was their twin who was the “ray of sunshine.” ‘Howre you?’ Hotshot made for the door, only to be stopped by his foster mom. “What is it?” he asked. She looked a bit sad. “Social Worker called. You’re getting moved again,” she replied. Her southern accent was thicker than his (Which was already very heavy) but wasn’t also mixed with a Hispanic one like his was. She was sweet, he didn’t see why he had to leave. “Oh…” “I’m sorry hun. You have to leave next week.” Hotshot sighed. This had been going on since he was probably about 10. So 5 years. This was probably the longest he’d ever stayed at a house, almost a year. Where was he off to next? The last place had been terrible. He’d also been to Atlanta, he even once was in Kentucky and befriended a guy who was really enthusiastic about horses. That was two years ago.

The week went by too quickly. This time, Hotshot was getting moved to New Mexico and was going to have a sister. He packed the minimal amount of stuff he always traveled with during a house change. Clothing, including the red and blue flannel that was starting to get too small and an old hoodie, covered in handmade patches. A new one for each place, Hotshot put them together himself. It was usually a scrap of cloth from a blanket or something similar he got there, and the place name embroidered on it. One pillow. A copy of Tuck Everlasting. And the ancient iPhone 2 that was his mom’s, when she was still around. It had a bunch of photos on it. The thing Hotshot was most upset about moving again was this time he was getting put farther away from his soulmate. He finished packing and waited to be picked up by the social worker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatfic Key:  
> Cowboy kelly: Jack  
> Circus peanuts: Barney Peanuts  
> Smalls: smallssss  
> Not Mike: Ike  
> Slingshot: Finch  
> Pink Shirt: Skittery  
> Better Pink Shirt: Swifty  
> Best Pink Shirt: Bumlets  
> Shoes: Boots  
> Not Ike: Mike  
> Blink: Kid Blink  
> Squish: Mush  
> Red: Albert  
> Crutchieeeee: Crutchie  
> Minty Cryptid: York  
> Better Slingshot But Go Off: Hotshot  
> Shooting Sibling 1: Sniper  
> Shooting Sibling 2: Snipeshooter  
> Kath: Katherine  
> The Better Jacobs: Sarah  
> Mor: Les  
> Davey: Davey  
> Half a cup: Elmer  
> Buttons: Buttons  
> Glasses: Specs  
> WHY ARE YOU ROMEO: Romeo  
> Riff Raf: Rafaela  
> Yyyy: Joey  
> Hildyy: Hildy  
> Bean: Coffee Bean  
> Closest to hell: Spot  
> Sour Pickle: Henry  
> Horse Boy: Race  
> Snitch: Snitch  
> I: Itey

{Closest to Hell is now online}  
{Time: 4 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}

Closest to Hell: sup  
Riff Raf: hey spot  
Hildyy: hi  
Closest to Hell: anyone got news???  
Riff Raf: im getting a foster brother  
Yyyy: cool!  
Hildyy: i got my first dress,,  
Yyyy: !!!!  
Riff Raf: :D  
Hildyy: @Closest to Hell any soulmate news  
Closest to Hell: they’re an idiot and theyre across the country  
Yyyy: ?  
Riff Raf: ?  
Hildyy: ?  
Closest to Hell: keeps drawing skylines on them thinking i cant see them  
Minty Cryptid: wtf is going on  
Closest to Hell: oh hey yok  
Yyyy: yok  
Riff Raf: yok  
Hildyy: yok  
Minty Cryptid: dammit  
Minty Cryptid: how many subjects are we on at once jeez  
Closest to Hell: enough  
Minty Cryptid: ugh  
Yyyy: :))

{Closest to Hell is now offline}  
{Time: 4:19 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short and rushed but have some Brooklyn newsies! Except they don't love there :// my tumblr is pineappapizza!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely a cliffhanger????

Albert woke up to a can of whipped cream in his face. He expected no less from his best friend, Race. Albert grumbled, pushing Race’s hand away. “Morning, Race,” he said, tossing on a shirt from the ground. “Morning!” Race was in a hoodie, and he tossed the whipped cream to Albert, who caught it. It was Sunday, so the most likely thing for them to do was go to the skate park. Race disappeared for a few moments to put on his binder and came back with his skateboard, which was in the hall. Albert got his skateboard too and pulled on some shoes. “Ready?” He asked. “Duh,” Race replied, grinning. They each grabbed a Sharpie, prepared to talk to soulmates.

Race and Albert knew the way to the skate park by heart. They both claimed to be able to skate their eyes closed but never acted on it. Albert was more focused on learning tricks than Race was, but Race needed to skate to get to school. So they traveled together. The bus was too crowded. “Any stunts you wanna pull today, or just skate?” Race asked, skating slightly ahead. “Just skate, I’m tired.” Last night they marathoned every Harry Potter movie, which was probably a mistake. Some of the tricks they had done together included tying themselves to each other and skating the half-pipe really fast, and most recently, Race riding on Albert’s shoulders. It was usual for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to b e d Davey

{Davey is now online}  
{Time: 9:06 P.M. Central Standard Time}

Davey: hello  
Cowboy kelly: you? Up?  
Davey: its only 9  
Not Mike: oh shit  
Not Ike: oh shit  
WHY ARE YOU ROMEO: so now its ok for you to break rules  
Half a cup: dang  
Crutchieeeee: its not that big of a deal  
Davey: thanks, crutchie  
Mor: d a v i d w h y a r e y o u u p  
Davey: les why do you have a discord  
Mor: im 13 now, im old enough  
The better jacobs: are all of us up?  
Bean: yea  
Red: yeah  
Blink: p much  
Davey: go to bed!  
Blink: youre one to talk! Its only 8 pm!  
Better Pink Shirt: angery  
Blink: shut up  
Squish: c a l m d o w n n n n n n  
Snitch: wtf  
I: im turning off notifs, you guys are up too late  
Blink: e i g h t p m  
Bean: s e v e n p m

{Davey is now offline}  
{Time: 9:20 P.M. Central Standard Time}


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I gave coffee bean a sensory overload???? So yeah that's a warning

Coffee Bean dragged through the school day. Finally, the bell rang and he practically sprinted out of the school. The local coffee shop was right by the library. Coffee hopped on his bike on got there quickly. Being such a frequent visitor to the shop was where he got his nickname. Everyone called him Coffee for short, and close friends called him Bean sometimes. He smiled and thanked the barista, then headed to the library.

Trying to study in a room full of people was a mistake. Trying to study in a quiet room was hard enough. Trying to focus on much of anything is hard. There were computer clicking, and people talking. Coffee Bean could hear a pencil across the room. Someone knocked a steel water bottle. He got out as fast as he could, but outside there was noise too. Where were his headphones? Coffee’s hands were shaking. It was too much. Everything was too much. His headphones were at home. He walked to a tree, sunk down against it, and pulled out his phone to Discord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful soulmate except they dont know theyre soulmates

{Bean is now online}  
{Time: 4:07 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}

Bean: hrlp  
Circus Peanuts: what is it?  
Bean: too muchh noise senesoroy overloaf  
Circus Peanuts: try to focus on your breathing  
Circus Peanuts: in for 4, hold for 6, out for 7  
Bean: ok  
Circus Peanuts: help at all?  
Bean: yeah  
Circus Peanuts: thats good. Im sorry that happened to you  
Bean: its ok. Thanks  
Circus Peanuts: np  
Circus Peanuts: also ik it was panic typing but ‘overloaf’ is kinda funny  
Bean: askjjjjh yeah

{Bean is now offline}  
{Time: 4:13 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fluent enough in Spanish yet so if its in italics its in spanish

Rafaela waited for her new foster brother to come over. He was fifteen, which meant he was a year younger than her. He was coming from South Carolina. His name was Alejandro but was always referred to as Hotshot. Honestly, at this point, odd nicknames didn’t affect Rafaela. An internet friend named Spot who was internet friends with another person named Crutchie, and apparently there was a whole set of people with different nicknames. Finally, there was a knock at the door. Rafaela opened it, and there was a social worker and a tall fifteen-year-old who looked tired.

After dealing with the social worker, Hotshot was able to meet Rafaela properly. They talked for a while, and mostly in Spanish. That was something the two had in common. _“What was South Carolina like?” “Humid. I spent a year in California though, on a vacation. Dry.”_ Hotshot responded then took a bite out of the pizza he was given. He was starting school in two days. Might as well enjoy the couple before it starts, and he’ll probably get in trouble again.


	10. Chapter 10

{Riff Raf is now online}  
{Time: 8:46 P.M. Mountain Standard Time}

{Better Slingshot But Go Off has joined the server}

Riff Raf: what kinda nickname is that?  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: has to do w a different server, its just kinda my thing now  
Riff Raf: so youre good with a slingshot?  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: yeah  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: where do you think hotshot came from  
Closest to Hell: who’re you  
Yyyy: ^^  
Hildyy: yeah  
Minty Cryptid: y e a h  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: hotshot  
Riff Raf: hes my foster brother  
Minty Cryptid: oh neat  
Yyyy: cool  
Closest to Hell: nice to meet ya  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: nice to meet you too

{Riff Raf is now offline}  
{Time: 9:01 P.M. Mountain Standard Time}


	11. Chapter 11

David was in his last class before he finally wrote on his arm. ‘Hey’. He waited nervously. ‘Hey!’ David smiled. His soulmate seemed to be excited, All he had ever written on his arm was reminders and occasionally his schedule before, which wasn’t a very interesting topic to talk about. ‘How was your day?’ he wrote, feeling a small smile appear on his face. ‘Good, I guess. Yours?’ ‘Good. Tiring.’ ‘Aw :(‘ David laughed softly, trying not to grab the attention of the teacher. ‘It’s whatever. What’d you mean by you guess?’ ‘It’s nothing’ ‘Ok…’ ‘Yeah’

David walked home, still talking to his soulmate. Sarah caught up with him. “Heya, Davey!” “Hey, Sarah,” He high-fived his sister. “We gotta pick up Les from the middle school.” “I know!” “You just seem distracted, ya know?” David rolled his eyes. “My soulmate and I have been talking, that’s all!” He exclaimed. “Oh, awesome!” David nodded, grinning. He and Sarah got to the middle school. Les was waiting, on his phone. “Hi, guys!” Les pushed off on his skates, going ahead of the others. “Why do you have to bring those to school?” David asked. “They’re fun, Davey!” David sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

{Closest to Hell is now online}  
{Time: 9:17 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}

Closest to Hell: who all’s up?  
Cowboy kelly: me  
Slingshot: me  
Kath: me  
Closest to Hell: cool  
Closest to Hell: also i checked time zones and @Cowboy kelly @slingshot go to bed  
Cowboy kelly: i though mom friend was davey’s job  
Closest to Hell: shut the fuck up  
Buttons: language  
Half a cup: language  
Shoes: its just words  
Closest to Hell: whatever  
Kath: jeez  
Closest to Hell: why am i in this server again  
Slingshot: idk man

{Closest to Hell has gone offline}  
{Time: 9:30 P.M. Pacific Time Zone}


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hotshot punched a transphobe fucking superb you funky little trans guy  
> 2\. Sad boi hours bc "dammit I got in trouble again"

Hotshot got in trouble again. From an outsider, it looked like he just attacked a few classmates, which is what the parents had made it out to be. If you actually got the story, you’d know that the guys Hotshot had gotten were harassing a girl with a trans flag. He was just trying to get to history class, and he noticed that a girl had been cornered. “They were calling her a guy and shit, I can’t just ignore that!” he explained to Rafaela and his parents. Foster parents. He can’t get too attached, he’s going to have to go to a new house soon. And he didn’t curse. Not until it just him and Rafaela. “...So I tackled one guy, and punched the other guy in the face!” Hotshot finished, crossing his arms. “We understand,” his (foster) mom responded. Hotshot got confused. Not even his previous home had just let him get into a fight like that, even when defending people. This time he’d even split open the guy’s skin from his punch! Hotshot nodded gratefully and hugged his (foster, got to remember that) parents.

That night, Rafaela high-fived him. Hotshot high-fived back, still confused. “Why’re y’all proud?” he asked. “You punched a transphobe! That’s awesome!” “Yeah, but I’m in I.S.S….” “And?” Rafaela questioned. “That’s another thing to add to my crappy school track record,” Hotshot said, heading to his room. Rafaela sighed. “It’s still cool, ya know. They deserved that, for coming after and harassing a trans girl and all,” she called after him. Hotshot closed his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the others will get plot too


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petty petty petty petty

{I is now online}  
{Time: 4:32 P.M. Eastarn Standard Time}

I: g e o r g i a i s p l a y i n g  
Snitch: yeah whatever  
I: bitch  
Snitch: you misspelled my name  
I: i dont even care about football so shut up  
Snitch: whyd you bring it up then?  
I: i dont care about the game i just care that we win  
Snitch: :|  
I: plus we won against florida right before halloween  
Snitch: ugh  
Cowboy kelly: not this again  
Crutchieeeee: dammit  
I: what? Im right  
Snitch: well florida is still cooler  
I: n o  
Bean: hhhhhhhhhh whyre you guys even on during school  
Cowboy kelly: timezones?  
Bean: oh yeah  
Snitch: @I y e s  
I: georgia is better  
Snitch: meet me behind a dennys at 3am. Fight.  
Davey: Snitch no, itey no  
Snitch: snitch yes  
I: itey yes  
I: im gonna win @Snitch  
Snitch: nahhhhhhhh  
I: hhhhhhhhhhhh

{I is now offline}  
{Time: 4:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time}


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for running away! Stay safe!! This chapter is hella short because cliffhangers are my shit.

Finch and Smalls packed into their backpacks. This was the second time they were going to try to run away. The first time they were caught, their dad played it up like he didn’t know why they were leaving. Like he didn’t act like Smalls was a boy. Like he didn’t regularly make aphobic and biphobic comments to Finch. It was more planned this time. Smalls packed her clothes. “We’re gonna try to get to Peanut’s house?” She asked, tucking in a book. “Yeah,” Finch replied, zipping up his bag. Smalls zipped hers up too. “You remember to tell him?” Finch hesitated. “Dammit,” he said, glaring at the ceiling. Smalls laughed. “Well… That’ll be a nice surprise for him,” she said, hitching the backpack up onto her back. “I still need to get my ADHD meds from the bathroom,” Finch muttered. The two quietly walked out, still in their sock feet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried soulmates that dont know theyre soulmates yet :D sorry for repeatedly forgetting the chatfic key, I'm tired and forget easily

{Shooting Sibling 1 is now online}  
{Time: 12:00 A.M. Mountain Standard Time}

Shooting Sibling 1: how come smalls and finch havent been online all day??  
Shooting Sibling 2: yeah  
Sour Pickle: now that you mention it  
Shooting Sibling 1: @Shooting Sibling 2 bed. Now.  
Shooting Sibling 2: im only a year younger than you  
Shooting Sibling 1: im still older  
Shooting Sibling 1: anyway  
Sour Pickle: yeah they havent been online all day  
Shooting Sibling 1: well shit  
Buttons: language  
Shooting Sibling 1: do you have a curse word alarm???? Cause its like, 1 am for you  
Buttons: shhh its a rare time when my younger siblings are asleep  
Half a cup: fair point  
Sour Pickle: yeah  
Shooting Siblings 1: ok yeah  
Sour Pickle: but yeah it isnt normal for them to not be online for all day  
Shooting Sibling 1: hhhhh im gonna try to sleep

{Shooting Sibling 1 is now offline}  
{Time: 12:14 A.M. Mountain Standard Time}


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abuse

Finch got the meds and stuck them in his jacket pocket. He and Smalls made it to the living room, which wasn’t as far as the first try, but it felt so close to freedom and safety. Then there were footsteps. Both of them froze, which was stupid. “So you’re trying to run away again. You know that no one will believe what you say about me.” Finch grumbled something rude under his breath and Smalls stifled a laugh. “I don’t even know why you’d want to leave. I’ve given you everything. A roof under your head, food, clothes-” “You haven’t given us shit. All that stuff you rattled off is basic fucking needs and anyone should get,” Finch snapped. He was running on anger, which wasn’t like him. He didn’t tend to snap, especially at his shitty father, who was probably the one thing that scared him at all. He got in Finch’s face. Finch regretted saying anything. He waited for something to be said, but instead, he felt his face get slapped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worrying with some chaos

{Slingshot is now online}  
{Time: 10:02 A.M. Eastern Time Zone}

Slingshot: hey  
Sour Pickle: oh my god youre alive  
Slingshot: do i look like the kind of man who dies  
Davey: shouldnt you be in school??????  
Slingshot: long story, but im not in school  
Davey: if youre skipping im walking to maine and dragging you into school  
Smallssss: we arent skipping  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: thats exactly what someone whos skipping would say  
Davey: oh my god who are you  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: im not very active here but im hotshot  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: i dont even know how i got into the server  
Minty Cryptid: wait youre here too  
Minty Cryptid: im only here because i have a twin in here  
Davey: w h o a r e y o u  
Minty Cryptid: you say that like youre going to find out  
Davey: well at least you live up to your username  
Slingshot: we seriously arent skipping. Were at the police station still  
Sour Pickle: im sorry wHAT  
Slingshot: ill explain later  
Crutchieeeee: @Minty Cryptid dsasfdfdsadf your name is york  
Minty Cryptid: dammit  
Davey: wh  
Minty Cryptid: at another point i was roger but thats the longest fucking story ever  
Half a cup: language  
Slingshot: whats even going on

{Slingshot is now offline}  
{Time: 10:29 A.M. Eastern Time Zone}


	19. Chapter 19

Finch doesn’t remember what happened next, but Smalls remembered it clearly. Finch picked her up and ran out the door. It was freezing, even though she had a jacket on. It was snowing. They were moving so fast. Could Finch run this fast normally, or was it just adrenaline? Finch ran to the police station, which seemed stupid to Smalls at the time. But when they got there, Finch shakily and rapidly told what happened. They were given blankets, and they gratefully wrapped up in them. Smalls was shivering and soaked in snow water. She turned to talk to Finch when she saw he was crying. He never cried. She just scooched over and cried with him.


	20. Chapter 20

{Closest to Hell is now online}  
{Time: 4:08 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}

Closest to Hell: because a friend of mine wont shut up about it, i made a sideblog for me to post covers of songs with my guitar  
Riff Raf: oh hell yes what the url  
Closest to Hell: quietly-singing-loudly  
Riff Raf: hell yeah  
Yyyy: oh?  
Hildyy: oh?  
Minty Cryptid: WHY ARE YOU ABSOLUTE H O O L I G A N S UP  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: h  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: hooligans?  
Riff Raf: HOTSHOT GO TO BED  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: why  
Minty Cryptid: why are a n y of you up  
Riff Raf: IT IS MY JOB AS YOUR OLDER SISTER TO MAKE SURE YOURE TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF GO TO BED  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: jfc okayyyy  
Minty Cryptid: That Was Aggressive  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: raf youd better go to sleep or this is unfair  
Riff Raf: nah im good  
Closest to Hell: youre an hour ahead of me go to bed  
Closest to Hell: the only one of us that has any business being up is yok  
Minty Cryptid: I Misspell My Name Once And Now You Guys Are Never Going To Let It Go Are You  
Hildyy: obviously not  
Yyyy: why would we ever let this slide, yok  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: wh  
Minty Cryptid: once by accident i spelled york as yok and no one is letting me live it down  
Better Slingshot But Go Off: dang  
Closest to Hell: go to bed  
Yyyy: you better sleep too  
Closest to Hell: fine

{Closest to Hell is now offline}  
{Time: 4:43 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}


	21. Chapter 21

Spot sighed. They were just over halfway through the day. Almost done. Maybe they could talk or play guitar on the voice-chat that night. “At least seventh period is enjoyable…” Spot muttered, waiting for the next bell to ring as if fourth period hadn’t just barely started. Spot noticed pen lines appearing on their arm. Whoever their soulmate was, was drawing again. Normally it bothered Spot a little that their soulmate always seemed to enjoy spoiling where they were, but it was a source of entertainment through the dull history class. Half paying attention to the teacher, Spot watched what looked like a sunset. From the previous arm drawings, Spot had a guess their soulmate was from New York, and it was definitely not that late yet there. It didn’t look like a skyline either, which was also out of place. It was more of a desert.

Spot’s soulmate finished the drawing by 5th period. It was really pretty. Whoever their soulmate was must’ve gotten ahold of some colored ink, because now it was a full-color sunset, with purples and oranges and pinks. Spot got out a pen from their bag. ‘That’s really good,’ they wrote out, smiling a little. ‘Thanks’ was written in reply, in semi-messy handwriting. ‘All the drawings you’ve made are good’ The bell rang and Spot stuffed the pen in their pocket. They pulled out some earbuds and tuned out down the hall. If they were lucky, they wouldn’t get caught by the teachers with music in. Not knowing what to play, Spot just hit shuffle. 6th period. They could get through. ‘Thanks, babe’ Spot inhaled sharply. Yes, this was their soulmate, but as far as they knew, Spot had never talked to them before this. They’d never communicated on each other’s arms before, how could they? Unless it was someone from the Discord, or Coffee Bean (Who, since they met in 8th grade, wasn’t a very good visual artist). But that was unlikely, right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is tired and gay and the smart ones are disaster ap students so take this

{Kath is now online}  
{Time: 7:02 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}

Kath: Morning  
Bill: Morning!  
Darcy: Morning  
Slingshot: mornign  
Cowboy Kelly: hi  
Crutchieeeee: you broke the chain!  
Kath: arent every single one of you in school  
Crutchieeeee: arent you?  
Kath: almost  
Crutchieeeee: dang  
Crutchieeeee: whats everyone doing today?????  
Kath: its a school day, take a wild guess  
Crutchieeeee: after school  
Bill: sleeping  
Slingshot: sleeping  
Crutchieeeee: thats it?  
Bill: school is exhausting  
Crutchieeeee: :P  
Horse Boy: hate to ruin the conversation  
Bill: school is exhausting  
Crutchieeeee: :P  
Horse Boy: hate to ruin the conversation, but garfield, smokeweed, and mountaindew are all acceptable warrior cat names  
Crutchieeeee: thank you for ruining my childhood, I'm going to have to kill you now  
Horse Boy: do it, coward  
Crutchieeeee: I dobt look like chicken little, how dare you  
Horse Boy: oh my god  
Horse Boy: also, just sleep in class @Bill  
Bill: no  
Kath: I do that some already, the teachers just yank the chair out from under me  
Darcy: what???  
Kath: yep  
Kath: fuck, I'm at school now

{Kath is now offline}  
{Time: 7:25 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst time :)

York stared at their arm, hoping for something to be written. It had been a few weeks, and there hasn't been a single word from their soulmate. Moving was a busy thing (Though York had never moved homes before), but there had to be at least a little spare time to write a 'hello’, right? York sighed and grabbed their pen. ‘Hey, how’ve you been?’ They waited. Nothing appeared. York got up from the floor where they’d been lying (And supposed to be doing homework) and moved to the living room. There wasn’t too much to watch. Crutchie entered the room, stopping to scribble on their arm. “Hey,” York said, shifting their eyepatch to a more comfortable placement. “Hey, York! What’re you doing?” “Attempting to distract from the loneliness of existence,” York deadpanned (Or it might’ve not been, not even they were sure). “Yeah, but you’ve got me. And your soulmate!” Crutchie replied, vaguely concerned. This was normal, for York to act this way, but lately, it had seemed worse. “Except they haven’t been replying…” York mumbled, staring at their arm with a mix of sadness and resent. They immediately covered it up with the ‘smile that spreads like butter,’ as Crutchie had put it, that the two of them shared. “It’s fine, I’m sure they’re just busy!” York added. Crutchie smiled worriedly. York was lying and pretending everything was fine, again. Then again, Crutchie would do that too. They just hid it different ways.

Skip a week or so, and yeah, something was up. York was quiet. Or quieter. Whatever. They weren’t acting normal. Crutchie went to York about it the morning before school on Thursday. Or, more accurately, chucked a pillow at them at five in the morning. Repeatedly. York groaned in complaint, sitting up. They threw the pillow(s) back, hitting Crutchie in the stomach. Crutchie laughed. “What do you want? It’s-” York paused to look at their phone. “-Five A.M.!” York grabbed their eye patch from the bedside table. No point in going to bed now, they wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. “You’ve been… Off lately. What’s wrong?” “Lots of stuff, I’m fine,” York grumbled, getting their snacks from behind the (shared) bookshelf. It was a box, divided in half with the two’s different snack preferences. Cheez-Its and gummy worms on one side, Lay’s salt-and-vinegar and chocolate chips on the other. York got their chocolate out, eating a handful. “Also, my body is back on its bullshit,” They remarked, plugging in a heat pack. “Which means I start in a week.” “Yep.”

After an hour, they had to get ready for school. The hardest part was the binders, especially during hell week/Satan’s waterfall/whatever other names for it that just didn’t say ‘period’. Mental comfort or physical comfort? Both of them chose mental. York also put on a dark red hoodie. “Why do ears look so weird?” York suddenly asked, just as they were getting on the bus to school. “Why not?” York shrugged in response. “Have you ever thought about how weird thumbs look?” Crutchie countered with an equally weird question. York stared at their thumbs for probably 5 seconds. “Why not?” They deadpanned. “Fair point,” Crutchie responded. York grinned, and the bus finally arrived at school. “Time for hell,” York said, hitching their backpack onto their shoulders. They got off the bus, this time both seeming vaguely gloomy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before a (hopefully temporary) hiatus. I've been lacking any ability to be creative lately, and yeah. I'm sorry

{Cowboy Kelly c):D is now online}  
{Time: 4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time}

Cowboy Kelly c):D: HOLY SHIT  
Crutchieeeee: I KNOW  
I: what?????  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: THE FUCKING WEATHER  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: I CANT SEE OUT MY HOUSE  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: THE SBOW  
Crutchieeeee: YEAH  
Minty Bastard: this is why I own 50 jumpers  
I: its like 35 degrees out wth  
Crutchieeeee: theyre called sweaters  
Minty Bastard: no  
Cowboy Kelly: N E W Y O R K  
Crutchieeeee: yes  
Minty Bastard: behind the dennys. Now  
Crutchieeeee: not in this fuckokg weather  
Crutchieeeee: gickign  
Crutchieeeee: fuckifn  
Crutchieeeee: fucking  
Red: keep trying, sweetie  
Crutchieeeee: stfu  
Red: aw cmon  
Minty Bastard: thats gay  
Crutchieeeee: no  
Davey: its worse here  
Red: where?  
Davey: Chicago  
Horse Boy: oh no  
Davey: I have 5 blankets always for a reason  
Red: thats gotta be uncomfortabke in summer  
Davey: I didnt mean I use them always!  
Horse Boy: sure  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: im fucking f r e e z i n g  
Closest to Hell: lol  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: >:(  
Closest to Hell: :)  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: >>::((  
Closest to Hell: you know you love me  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: lies  
Crutchieeeee: quit flirting you 2  
Closest to Hell: Ew! Im not fucking flirting  
Crutchieeeee: surrreeee  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: >:P  
Horse Boy: g  
Horse Boy: gay?  
Closest to Hell: she/her today  
Horse Boy: heterosexual  
Red: thats straight  
Closest to Hell: I mean thats one way to validate me  
Horse Boy: so you admit youre flirting?  
Closest to Hell: NO  
Horse Boy: ;)  
Closest to Hell: shut up horse boy  
Horse Boy: remain yellow, horse boy, remain yellow  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: that was uncalled for  
Crutchieeeee: that book made me cry  
Circus Peanuts: ^^^  
Bean: same  
Shoes: no fucking spoilers  
Half a cup: language!  
Joj: heck  
Buttons: that isnt a curse word  
Joj: dare me to curse  
Half a cup: no  
Buttons: no  
Slingshot: y e s  
Joj: F  
Joj: U  
Joj: C  
Joj: K  
Not Ike: t  
Not Ike: thats the first time youve cursed in this server  
Minty Bastard: oh damn  
Horse Boy: #letjojosayfuck2k19  
Davey: i forgot it was 2019  
Darcy: me too  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: mood  
Crutchieeeee: mood  
{Joj deleted 4 messages}  
Not Ike: oh cmon that was monumental  
Joj: no  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: I was gonna pin that!  
Joj: also no  
Kath: arent half of you still in school?  
Joj: nah  
Spot: possibly  
Spot: im in history  
Kath: nice  
Spot: no  
Spot: this class sucks  
Horse Boy: dick  
Spot: the teacher doesnt suck dick  
Spot: or at lrast i hope she doesnt  
Remain Yellow: oh?  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: ew  
Remain Yellow: you cant say ew, one day you may suck the dick of your soulmate  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: im not afraid to kick you from the server  
Remain Yellow: NOOO  
Cowboy Kelly: c):D: hmm  
Remain Yellow: please  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: fine

{Cowboy Kelly c):D is now offline}  
{Time: 5:02 P.M. Eastern Standard Time}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letjojosayfuck2k19


	25. Chapter 25

The entire concert band class packed up their instruments and then stormed out of the classroom all at once as soon as the band director let them go. Which was five minutes after the bell had initially rung. When they finally caught up to each other, Mike knocked off Ike’s hat, resulting in protests. “I don’t deserve these attacks!!” Ike protested, snagging the hat from the floor. “You deserve much more after you finished the fucking milk this morning.” “It was going to expire.” “You could’ve saved some for me,” Mike responded, bumping the other with his trumpet case. Returning to the main hallway, they both split off to their individual classes.

Ike lazily scribbled on his arm during English class. Song lyrics, music notes, trombones, a few stacks of newspapers for no real reason. Anything to get through an insanely boring class. Something involving poetry. While he was doodling, Ike noticed drawings that weren’t his own appearing. A spinning top. Tap shoes. French fries. The lyrics to a My Chemical Romance song? ‘C’mon, it’s 2019, not 2004’ he wrote out, laughing under his breath. ‘You say that as though there isn’t a hazy shade of winter and baby you’re a haunted house’ ‘you still listen to them?’ ‘don’t judge, we’re supposedly getting married one day’ ‘fair.’

Getting sick of taking biology notes, Mike wrote a ‘hey’ on his arm. He waited, hoping his soulmate wasn’t in such a far off time zone that they weren’t awake. ‘Hi’. He grinned. ‘Imagine a dolphin with legs’ ‘nO’ ‘Dolphins with thicc muscley legs’ ‘Am I really supposed to be your soulmate?’ ‘Yes’ ‘You better not be a thicc leggy dolphin’ ‘We’ll see ;)’ ‘Stahp’ Mike snorted. That got the attention of his teacher. The two made eye contact, both not moving at all. Finally, the teacher went back to biology, and Mike went back to writing on his arm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

{Remain Yellow is now online}  
{Time: 6:23 A.M. Eastern Standard Time}

Remain Yellow: I woke up in a pool of blood time to die ig  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: Don’t tell me you commited a murder or that youre getting killed  
Remain Yellow: neither of those  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: I know dummy  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: Don’t break your ribs  
Remain Yellow: I’ll try  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: @He was a sk8r boi take care of ur bf  
He was a sk8r boi: we aren’t boyfriends  
Smallssss: you sure as hell act like it  
Slingshot: smalls!  
Smallssss: what?  
Slingshot: language!  
Buttons: language  
Half a cup: language  
Smallssss: o shit o fuck  
Smallssss: the language police r coming 2 get me  
Remain Yellow: someone help me  
Tommy: dont break ur fuckin ribs, drink water, and advil is ur best friend now  
He was a sk8r boi: excuse you im his best friend you emo trash fire  
Tommy: how tf did you k n o w  
Smallssss: IT IS 2019  
Tommy: screw you  
Slingshot: thats my sister  
Buttons: l a n g u a g e  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: @Tommy hey  
Tommy: what  
Cowboy Kelly c):D: ryan ross  
Tommy: pls stop  
Remain Yellow: YOU EMO TRASH CAN  
He was a sk8r boi: Im comign over race  
Remain Yellow: thank u so much what would I do without you  
He was a sk8r boi: sap  
Remain Yellow: no u

{Remain Yellow is now offline}  
{Time: 6:50 A.M. Eastern Standard Time}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

Race followed Albert to the old treehouse they’d built (With help from Albert’s older brothers) in the 6th grade. They’d last used it early that summer. He pulled down the knotted rope, and climbed up. Albert followed, both tumbling in and avoiding the slightly caved in part of the floor.

“So why are we up in our shittily made treehouse?” Race asked, grabbing a nearby beanbag. Albert sighed. “You know how my dad’s been looking for a job and all that shit?” “Yeah?” “He got a job-” “Holy crap, that’s great!” “-And we have to move,” Albert finished, tears already pooling in his eyes. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He looked down, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Race sat in silence for a moment, trying to get over the shock and to push down the lump in his throat. Then he silently hugged his best friend. “Where are you moving?” “California,” Albert choked out. Race let out a small sob. The two quietly cried into each other’s shoulders, shaking hard from trying not to audibly cry. They pulled away. Both Albert and Race had puffy eyes and red faces from crying.

Albert got up from his place and went to the cooler in the corner with Capri-Suns left over from the past summer. He took one for himself and mournfully tossed another to Race. “Are we going to drink our sorrows away with eight-month-old juice pouches?” Race asked, his voice thick from crying. “They’re aged, even,” Albert joked, stabbing his from the bottom. They both laughed a little, but the situation still hung in the air. Would they ever see each other again? What if they grew apart after this? Would Discord servers and texting be enough to keep them as close as they were now?

They waited until it was almost dark to head back in. “Wanna stay over?” Albert asked, flopping onto his bed and Race laying sideways on top of him. “Yeah.” Race got the spare set of pajamas he kept over from under the bed and changed with Albert turned around. Then vice-versa. If they had to separate, possibly for good, in a few months, they had to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranky bois

{You take the moon is now online}  
{Time: 12:21 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}

You take the moon: guess whos on fucking withdrawla nd cant fucking sleep for shit  
He was a sk8er boi: you  
You take the moon: yeppppppp  
Closest to hell: you had 7 cups of coffee yesterday I had to stop you beans  
You take the moon: my name isnt beans  
Closest to hell: sleep  
You take the moon: why should I  
Closest to hell: its fucking obvious, youre cranky as hell  
Remain yellow: and acting like a child  
You take the moon: fuck off horse furry  
Buttons: language  
You take the moon: ugh  
Remain yellow: takes one to know one  
Closest to hell: race  
He was a sk8r boi: *race*  
Remain yellow: what? I’m the only one whos being a normal fucking human  
Buttons: l a n g u a g e e e  
Closest to hell: youre gonna make him angrier and more stubborn and all that shit and *I’m* gonna have to deal with him at school so quit being a dick to the caffeine addict  
Remain yellow: its his fault hes addicted  
You take the moon: Im right fucking here!  
Buttons: I give up  
He was a sk8r boi: @remain yellow get your ass over here and play mario kart so you can stop harassing beans  
You take the moon: that isn’t my goddamn name  
He was a sk8r boi: its part of it but go off  
You take the moon: I will *walk* to kentucky and destrou tou  
He was a sk8r boi: u do u  
c):D: @Closest to hell collect your child  
Closest to hell: nuh uh im going to sleep  
c):D: goddammit  
Closest to hell: you better too its like 3 in the morning for you  
c):D: mom friend  
You take the moon: im not a child  
c):D: youre acting like one but ok  
Remain yellow: wait if jack is the dad friend and spot is now a mom friend  
Remain yellow: YALL ARE MARRIED  
c):D: N O  
Remain yellow: I think im on to something  
Remain yellow: ur prolly soulmates  
Closest to hell: ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew e w  
He was a sk8r boi: itd be cute  
You take the moon: no its wouldnt.  
He was a sk8r boi: ill shut up  
Closest to hell: good.  
He was a sk8r boi: calm down, shortass  
Joj: oh no  
Joj: thats a mistake  
Closest to hell: fuck off red  
Joj: you blocked me for a week when i called you shorty  
Closest to hell: im tired and im walking ablock to get coffee bean with melatonin shjt  
Closest to hell: not dealing with you guys  
Closest to hell: remind me why im even in your server  
c):D: you chose  
Closest to hell: no i didnt

{You take the moon is now offline}  
{Time: 1:00 A.M. Pacific Standard Time}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so longgggggg <3<3<3<3<3<3  
> Also I looked at the early chapters and *gag*


End file.
